Uncle Riley Poole
by Spinellilover
Summary: When Riley finds Abigal pregnent with Ben's child, they proclaim him the kid's uncle. And as uncle, he also has responsibilities. Humor, and making Riley miserable! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Uncle Riley Poole

**Uncle Riley Poole**

**By: Bethany Wilson **

**Int. Ben Gates' house**

**A red, very nice, convertible car pulls around the loop driveway of Ben's huge mansion house. A short man with short brown hair and blue eyes steps out of his car and walks up to the door to ring the doorbell.**

**"Hello?" Riley rings it more times until he finally stopped when he saw Ben coming to the door to let him in. Riley smiles as Ben let him in. **

"**I've been waiting mins. for you to open that door."**

**"Riley! You've been standing out there for only 20 seconds."**

**Riley gasps putting a finger in the air about to blurt out something but nothing came out of his mouth.**

**"I rest my case." Ben shuts the door behind him and heads towards the kitchen as Riley follows.**

**"What are you doing here Riley?" Ben asks pouring two cups of coffee.**

"**What do you mean? I can't come down here and visit my buddy here in Washington anymore? I mean come on."**

**Ben just looks over at Riley handing him his coffee and without warning or even notice he took a drank of it.**

"**Ahh…HOT!!"**

**Ben laughs with a huge fat grin on his face. "Should've looked." Ben told Riley very slowly taking a sip of his coffee. **

**"Oh, yea. Ha-ha!" Riley slowly laid his cup on the table.**

**"Ben?" A voice was heard from upstairs.**

**"You woke up Abigail, Riley."**

**"I'm sorry. Go upstairs and make kissy kissy faces with her maybe she'll go back to sleep."**

**Ben just grinned at Riley laid down his cup and ran upstairs. Riley was now alone in the kitchen so he unfolded the newspaper and started to read it as Ben was helping Abigail downstairs.**

**"Riley?"**

**"Humm…" Riley folded down the paper to see what Ben wanted but instead he caught a sight at Abigail and flew back in his chair.**

**"Whoa! Abigail?"**

**Ben ran over to help Riley up.**

"**Ben…Abigail…you and her…or her and you." Riley was too shocked to even speak. Ben just rolled his eyes.**

**"Riley!" Ben yelled. "It's ok I know, she's pregnant."**

**Riley gathered up his things and went to walk out.**

**"This is what happens when friends leave secrets from other friends. They leave which is why I am now."**

"**Riley!"**

**Ben tried to stop him until Abigail got him to stop.**

**"Riley? You're the one he was going to tell in the first place, until…"**

**Riley turned around, "until what?"**

**Ben cuts in, "until me and Abigail ha a huge fight over it."**

**"Wait? Over you wanting to tell me."**

**"No!"**

**Abigail told him with almost tears of sadness not joy. "No, Riley! Over the fact that Ben and myself has decided to make you the uncle of our baby and…" Abigail looks over at Ben.**

**"You are, so far, the only on we've told."**

**Riley dropped his coat. "Patrick?"**

**Abigail shook her head.**

**Ben grinned, "Nope! Not even my dad."**

**Riley, all of a sudden started to break down in tears of joy.**

**"Riley?" Ben began to ask. "Will you be the uncle of our little baby boy."**

**Riley nodded gasping. "You even found out it was a boy? Did you already name it too."**

**"No! Not yet."**

**Riley ran up to them and gave them both a huge hug. "So when is it do?"**

**Abigail laughed, "Next month."**

**Riley was shocked to hear that news, "A month with no name." Riley begins to think. "Riley Jr." Riley smiled.**

**Abigail and Ben looked at each other and at the same time said, "No!" **

**Riley crossed his arms. "Yeah maybe your right it is your baby after all." Riley still began to think when Ben's cell phone rang. Ben held up a finger telling them he'll be right back and he answered it and gasped.**

…

**Int. Store/outside by Ben's house**

**Just 5 blocks down the street was a Quick Shop little store so Ben and riley walked down there to meet up with Ben's mom whom flew all the way to Washington to meet up with Abigail.**

"**So what happens now? You know she's going to find out."**

**"No! She's not Riley! Think positive I've got a plan."**

"**Groovy."**

**They got there and seen his mom inside the store buying chocolates for Abigail and her to share.**

**"Mom!"**

**"Oh, Benjamin." She kissed him on the checks. "Riley?" She gave him a big hug. "But, where's Abigail she was supposed of met her with us.**

**"She's sick." Riley blurted out. Ben slowly turned towards Riley and just shook his head.**

**"Poor thing. Does she need medicine? I mean might as well buy her some while we're here."**

**Ben stops her, "Mom! It's ok we've got some at home."**

**"Oh well let me buy her these chocolates and we'll be on our way."**

**Riley turns to Ben. "How'd you get so lucky?"**

**Ben just stares at riley, "Hitting on my mom Mr. Poole?"**

**"No!" Riley just looks down as Ben laughs.**

**"Watch my mom Riley. I got to go call Abigail." Ben took out his phone and walked outside to call Abigail. Riley grinned and did what Ben asked him to do so he walked over and stood in line with her.**

**"Awww… is he yours?" the cashier asked. Riley, confused, looked for Ben.**

**"Oh no! He's just my sons boyfriend." Ben's mom says taking her groceries. "Thanks! Bye!"**

**The cashier was shocked watching the two of them leave.**

**"Let's go home now." Ben's mom nodded looking around for the car. **

**"Where's the car?"**

**"Mom, we walked."**

**"Its true." Riley agreed.**

**"Well, how come you know I can't walk that far for a women my age."**

**"It never stopped my dad." He said patting her on the back. "Look on the bright side half-way there if you get tired Riley can carry you there." Ben laughed all ready moving forward.**

**Ben's mother looked at Riley, smiled, and patted him on the shoulder and followed Ben. Riley, shocked, ran to catch up to Ben. "Hey, don't I get a say in this?"**

**Ben turns around, "When does your opinion matter anyways."**

**Riley, again, was shocked to hear that come out of his best friend.**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Int. Ben Gates house**

**Ben runs inside and upstairs to find Abigail in bed sweating up a storm like she has just jogged 5 miles. **

"**Abigail?" Ben says whispering.**

**"What's going on up there Benjamin?" Ben's mom yells from downstairs.**

**Ben runs downstairs and asks to talk to Riley in the kitchen. Riley grins at Ben's mom and follows Ben.**

**"Ben what's going on?"**

**Ben nods biting his fingernails. "The baby's come early."**

**"What?" Riley paces back and forth in the kitchen. "What are we going to do?"**

**Ben thinks then has a plan. "I've got an idea follow my league." Ben says walking out of the kitchen and into the living room to his mom sitting on the couch.**

**Riley knew this was going to turn out bad. "He's going to make me take care of his mom I just know it." Riley mumbles while following Ben again out.**

**"Mom? I need you to call 911."**

**Ben's mom stands up quickly and drops the chocolates all over the floor. "Is it getting worse?"**

**"Mom, no questions just do it. Now!"**

**Riley scratches back of head and points at the chocolates. "Are…are you going to finish thoughs?"**

**"Riley?"**

**"Yeah!" Riley turns to Ben ignoring the chocolates for now.**

**"Go with my mom."**

**Riley nods following en's mom outside to call 911 for an ambulance as Ben goes back upstairs to check up on Abigail.**

**"It's ok. It'll be over before you know." Ben says grabbing a hold of her hand.**

**The Ambulance came and took Abigail and hid the fact that Abigail was about to have a baby.**

**"I think I should go in the ambulance with you and Abigail Ben?" Ben's mom says about to get on.**

**"No! I mean mom you and Riley meet us there. I'd love you to mom but sorry there just isn't enough room."**

**Riley whispers to Ben, "do I have to ride with her?"**

**"Riley its ok you'll live now please just go." Ben's final words were before the ambulance took off, **

**"Let's go Riley. I hope she's all right."**

**Riley just giggles at the whole idea of Ben's mom not having a clue that Abigail is per gent. **

**"What's so funny?" She asks climbing into the car as Riley was climbing into the passenger's side.**

**Riley coughed. "Nothing. Let's just go follow that ambulance."**

**Int. The Hospital**

**Ben's telling Abigail to hold on that it'll be over before you know it while she is killing his hand holding it as tight as she can but it doesn't hurt or bother Ben for all he is worried about is the baby. **

**As Riley and Ben's mom shows up at the hospital they walk up to costumer service and ask about an Abigail Gates. **

**"We're sorry. Your going to have to wait to see her. We have a waiting area right behind you if you'd like to sit and wait for the results."**

**"Results?" She asked confused.**

**Suddenly Riley thought quickly and pushed her towards the waiting area. "We'll be more an happy to wait." He say as they sit.**

**"What is going on? Results? She doesn't have cancer does she?"**

**"oh no, no!" Riley concerned ten they saw Ben walking up to them across the hall Riley got up quickly.**

**"Mom! Stay. I need to talk to Mr. Poole." Ben says as they walk down the hall talking.**

**"So, how's it looking so far?"**

**"She's alright but the baby…not so good."**

**Riley stops and just sadly stares at Ben. "What are you saying that the baby is going to die?"**

**"No! What I'm saying is that Abigail is going to have to have a Sea section. For the baby is lost somewhere in her and she can't push him out no matter how she trys."**

**"So, the baby will be fine though?"**

**Ben hangs his head and giggles, "Yes Mr. Poole or should I say Uncle Riley Poole." Ben says patting his back. **

**Riley felt good that to be called an uncle as he never has before and now that he is it now felt as if he really was becoming one but only with a friend of his. Riley grins walking over to sit back down. **

**"So how's it sound?" Ben's mother asks.**

**Riley nods. "She's ok."**

**"Well if she's ok shouldn't they let us in to visit her?" She gets up concerned. Riley grabs her arm and tells her to sit back down. "She'll be ok. Just sit and when they call for us then we can go in there but we have to be patient."**

**to be continued...**


End file.
